


Skin

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan), repentantheroes (MissMadWorld)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, hipster pornstar au, royed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMadWorld/pseuds/repentantheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maes Hughes and his indie adult film studio struck gold when he got his hands on Fullmetal. Putting him on set with his best friend Roy could have been disastrous. Instead it was a tumultuously perfect match where no one knows who got under whose skin first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless set of drabbles inspired by elricity on tumblr for a RoyEd pornstar AU. With a dash of hipster Ed and a suave Mustang, you have the most unexpectedly delicious pair to ever be captured on film. This couldn't have gone as far as it did without the lovely Cappie G, repentantheroes on tumblr and a dear RoyEd partner in crime. Without further ado, enjoy the show!

Goddamn it, he ached.

Ed rolled over onto his stomach and stretched, running the barbell in his tongue along his lower lip contemplatively. And maybe even a little grumpily. He was alone in his studio apartment, sheet draped over his hips and the afternoon sunlight warming his marked, inked skin. He glowered at nothing, the empty space in the bed beside him, as if his intended target would feel it just from the sheer force of his will. Why did that SOB have to be so perfect?

On camera, it was filthy words spoken with a silver tongue, words of confidence and dominance and everything that someone watching would want to hear a man like Roy Mustang say to them. It did things to Ed’s insides, twisted him up, made him hard, made him come just as much as the feel of the man inside him. But at that last moment, with that bastard’s head tucked into his shoulder, that’s when he let out the breathless sounds that let Ed know his body was doing things to Mustang too. And damn if that rush didn’t have him spilling against Roy’s stomach and arching off the mattress.

Motherfucker.

Who did he think he was anyway? Swaggering into the studio like God’s gift or some shit? The very sight of him and that smarmy smirk had Ed wanting to deck him in two seconds flat. But Director Hughes _assured_  him that it would all work out, and they would be a hit. They were a hit all right, but not one that Ed was allowed to land on that pretty face. So their questionable partnership began. He fussed when Roy undressed him with his eyes at that first meeting, telling him he’d see it all soon enough, but quietly finding it hot that the asshole’s dark eyes could burn him up so much inside. He made sure to return the favor, looking him up and down as if trying to measure up whether Mustang deserved to even touch him, much less fuck him.

_“Trust me, you’re gonna love it.”_

Roy said it with that fucking smirk while taking Ed’s chin in hand like a child. That’s when his jeans got too goddamn tight and the urge to smack the hell out of him doubled.

It was like raw electric. He didn’t even notice the cameras had already started, just yanked him down for a kiss, and the next thing he knew, they were on the bed. Roy’s hands running over his ink, teeth tugging at the ring in his lip, and they were breathless, hungry, grabbing at one another like the world would end before Roy got inside him.

Ed didn’t say so, but it was good. It was better than good. It was the kind of good that left him so sore and exhausted that he slept far past lunch and stayed in bed for at least an hour afterwards thinking about when they’d get back to the studio for another round.

Fucking asshole.


End file.
